sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Austin White
Name: Austin White Gender: Male Age: 17 School: Davison Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Academics, poetry, jogging/exercise, socializing, comics Appearance: Austin is a boy of about average height and thin stature, standing at 5'9" and weighing 145 pounds. He had relatively little body fat; indeed, some of his weight comes from wiry muscle, a result of his fitness regimen. Austin has long limbs and a long, thin face. His cheekbones are prominent, and his nose is straight. He has thin eyebrows, though this is because he actually spends some time shaping them; as a child they came close enough to connecting to be almost a unibrow, for which he was teased. His hair is blond, and he keeps it quite short, only an inch or so shy of being a buzz cut. Austin's eyes are pale blue. He's been free of acne for years; though he was prone to outbreaks when he was in middle school, he managed to avoid any scars. He's Caucasian and is naturally very pale, though he usually sports a tan face and arms due to his time spent jogging outside in the sun. He stands and moves casually, usually finding a place to lean or perch and rarely paying too much attention to standing straight. Austin cares a lot about appearances, and takes good care of himself. He showers every day and dresses nicely, a slight cut above most his age without ranging into complete formality. On most days, he wears well-fitted jeans or slacks and button-downs or polo shirts, paired with nice coats if the weather requires. On the day his class was selected for SOTF-TV, Austin was wearing black jeans, a long-sleeved white button-down shirt, black leather shoes, and a black double-breasted pea coat. Biography: Austin was born on October 21, 2003, to parents George and Christine White. He's an only child, something he's never minded. His parents are reasonably comfortable economically; his father is manager of a large local grocery store, and his mother is a mid-level banker. During his earlier childhood, Austin was raised primarily by his father, who spent some time as a stay-at-home parent, while Christine continued to pursue her career. When he was young, his experiences consisted primarily of the three of them; none of Austin's extended family lives in Albuquerque, with most of his relatives spread through Colorado, Nevada, and further parts of New Mexico. He typically sees his extended family only at holidays, and as such has never been particularly close with any of them, though as he grew up he began calling his grandparents regularly at his parents' behest. Austin quickly took a liking to school, making friends easily and excelling in academics. Austin has always been able to get along with others easily, fully committing himself to even new friendships. However, with this came an expectation that his newfound friends would react in the same fashion. Austin's ideals surrounding friendship have been shaped primarily by his parents, who emphasized that loyalty and honesty were key to relationships. Their teachings regarding school were similarly formative. Austin was told that school was key to his future. In his elementary school years, he was able to consistently perform at the top of his class without expending too great an effort. Physical activity was always important to Austin. His parents were both active, and often took him with on walks. Throughout elementary and middle school, Austin participated in group sports, first soccer and later baseball. He enjoyed them, particularly the team element, and also spent time on his own staying in shape, primarily through jogging. As he grew older, this slowly changed into a replacement for group sports--by his sophomore year, Austin had given up on team sports entirely but was going to the gym several times a week and jogging daily. He views it as both an enjoyable way to spend time and a way to prepare for the future, as staying in good shape will give him more options in life. He abandoned team sports mostly due to the greater degree to which they were emphasized in late middle and early high school; Austin was a decent participant but viewed mastering the games as less important than getting in shape, and wanted to be able to exercise on his own schedule rather than meeting for practice at set times. Austin has continued to be successful academically, though where he was a natural in earlier years, he now expends a lot of time and effort keeping his grades near the top of the class. Austin's family, in fact, chose Davison for him precisely because of its excellent reputation, hoping it would allow him to be near like minds, a move which was generally successful. A large portion of Austin's free time is spent on schoolwork, but he by and large is alright with this. He is legitimately interested in most subjects, particularly history and English. Poetry has held special interest for Austin, because he views it as a pure expression of emotions. He started reading and writing poetry in seventh grade, and has kept it up since. His style tends to be quite wordy and filled with metaphors, sometimes to the detriment of actually reaching any sort of point. Austin is still successful in math and science classes, but they come less naturally to him. He professes an interest in them, but in reality they are less his area of focus and he sometimes becomes frustrated at how comparatively difficult they are for him to grasp. Austin has a small group of friends, but the members of it are not particularly steady. Austin has always been able to get close to people very quickly, but he is extremely unforgiving of anything he views as betrayal. He is prone to disowning people and burning bridges over minor slights, and as such has far more former friends than he does current ones. Austin expects his friends to be forthright and honest with him, becoming extremely distressed should he learn of any deceptions on their part. At the same time, his ego is actually pretty fragile, and he can become sullen and unhappy if people he cares about don't give him the feedback he wants. This is an area, in fact, in which Austin can be quite hypocritical, because he tells white lies often and easily. Austin justifies this behavior to himself as doing the right thing, keeping others happy and sparing them things that would only upset them. He's not willing to accept similar reasoning from others because he thinks they could easily be deceiving him about their reasoning as well; without being in their heads, Austin just can't be sure. Most of Austin's friends are other people who are involved in one or more of his interests, especially other intelligent students who pay close attention to their schoolwork. Austin is most comfortable when he's the smartest person in his clique. Faced with those more academically successful than him, Austin can easily become disheartened, especially if they're able to achieve the same results as him without expending the same effort. Austin particularly is fond of people who will look up to him to some degree. Around people he doesn't consider friends, Austin is friendly enough but can come across as unengaged. He'll focus on things that interest him, but unless he's actively interested in getting to know someone else better, he tends to be a poor listener and redirect conversations back towards topics that interest him. With people he is on poor terms with, Austin is very chilly, rarely directly stating his distaste but making it felt all the same. A good portion of Austin's classmates won't have much to do with him, due to falling-outs over the years. Austin has recently discovered comic books, and has taken a great interest in them. Growing up, he never paid comics much mind, mostly viewing them as both insufficiently literary and likely to draw ridicule from his peers. During his freshman year, though, Austin found an excerpt of "Understanding Comics" and attempted to approach various acclaimed works from a more academic perspective. Since then, he's fallen completely in love with the form, and now he reads a wide variety of comics for pleasure. Austin is very aware of SOTF-TV, and has watched it on and off with friends over the years, though he is not an avid follower and is prone to long spells of disinterest. He views the show as overrated and damaging to artistic culture due to its monolithic influence, and often muses that when it eventually collapses a huge void in the entertainment industries will be left. This opinion is not particularly popular with the bulk of Austin's peers and teachers, but he rarely expresses it too loudly, so it's at most a minor source of conflict. Austin's relationship with his parents remains very good. They're proud of his accomplishments, and tend to minimize his social difficulties, focusing on the fact that he makes close friends easily and comforting him when these relationships fall apart rather than focusing too much on his frequent conflicts. Austin's father is particularly involved in his life, often talking with him at length about school and his interests. His mother is slightly less present, due to the demands of her career. During summer vacations, Austin has started working at the store his father manages, and while he enjoys it decently enough, he is very eager to move on to college and begin searching for a more substantial career. Right now, Austin hopes to either become a professional poet or go into academics. Advantages: Austin is smart and creative. He's very charming when he wants to be, able to make friends easily. Due to his frequent exercise, he's in pretty good physical shape. Disadvantages: Austin often overestimates himself, and prefers to surround himself with those who will mirror his self-perceptions. He loses friends as quickly and easily as he makes them, and has something of a bad reputation among a good chunk of his class due to this. He is very demanding of his friends, and slow to forgive even minor transgressions, which will likely prevent him from forming any sort of long-term alliance. Designated Number: Team Silver Scorpions 4 (SS4). ---- Designated Weapon: Gold Retractable Spyglass Mentor Comment: "I have high hopes for Mr. White, largely due to his ability to control a room and his charismatic approach to situations. He appears to be something of a leader type - and this particular grouping is in dire need of that. I most look forward to how he handles an aggressor in the mid to late stages of the season." Evaluations Handled By: 'MurderWeasel '''Kills: ' None 'Killed By: ' Lucia del Pirlo 'Collected Weapons: '''Gold Retractable Spyglass (designated weapon) '''Allies: '''None '''Enemies: 'Lucia del Pirlo '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Austin awoke near The World Oyster, and approached a pair of students in conflict, Riley Parker and Lukas Graves, after arming himself with some scavenged items. The conflict also drew the attention of Lucia del Pirlo, who opened fire randomly into the room in a fit of fear. While this caused Riley and Lukas to flee, Austin remained calm and attempted to pacify Lucia, claiming that a television remote he'd picked up was his assigned weapon, and would allow him to instantly detonate a single collar. Austin and Lucia talked for a time, but were interrupted by the arrival of a group of students including Lily Ashburg, Michael Robinson, and Valerie Fitzroy. The entrance of the group reescalated tensions, and Austin once again attempted to restore order, but in the process threatened Lucia. In a panic, she shot Austin, resulting in a quickly-fatal injury. '''Post-Game Evaluation: "A decently innovative idea on Austin's part made for a nice pre-ad stinger, but in the end the execution was marred by his own hubris, leaving him one of the earliest outs of the season. One has to wonder what he could have achieved were he just a little less fixated on controlling an uncontrollable situation." - TV Staff Memorable Quotes: *''"This remote lets me blow one person's collar. I don't want to use it on you, Lucia. Think you can kill me faster than I can push a button? Try me. Otherwise, you stand down and we can talk."'' - Austin attempts to convince Lucia that he has an actual weapon *''"A lot of people will panic at first. That's how these things start, I think."'' - Austin gives his thoughts on how violence in SOTF gets rolling *''"Lucia, I said we're tense. So chill. Nobody has to get hurt, but if you don't sit your ass down and stop waving that gun around, it'll be you."'' - Austin pushes Lucia one step too far with an ultimatum he cannot back up Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Austin, in chronological order SOTF-TV: *Not Your Scheduled Programming Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Austin. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *The greatest thing his handler has ever written. - The Homeless Beard *The greatest thing his handler has ever written. - Yugikun Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters